legaciesofcormanthyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Aelwyn Galadryn
| name = Aelwyn Galadryn | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Female | race = Moon Elf | reckoning = | dob = 1352 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = 1372 | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | source = | page = }} Since birth, Aelwyn has been known as "Illwyn's twin sister." Clearly she resents this designation, but unfortunately she has never managed to overcome her resentment. Instead she has allowed herself to become bitter, hateful, and very jealous. Perhaps there may have been some hope of saving the relationship between the twin sisters if Illwyn had not abandoned her to become best friends with their distant cousin Echo Aurora during their early teenage years, but there is no way of knowing. Since then Aelwyn has been rather alone, although when necessary she is partnered with her baby cousin Eresse Aurora, who can barely walk across a room without tripping over something. How anyone could possibly have thought it was a good idea to ordain her as a priest, Aelwyn had no clue. She had sulked throughout the entire ceremony and feast, fairly overcome with envy. Aelwyn and Illwyn are identical twins, but since their separation Aelwyn has put great effort in to looking as different from her sister as possible. Whereas Illwyn prefers a very natural, woodsy look, with her long brown hair tied back and clothing with green and brown tones, Aelwyn dies her hair black and dresses in different shades of purple. Lately she has taken to dying her lips and eyelids with blueberries, a practice her mother Carawyn Galadryn disapproves of entirely. Her father, Elgalote Galadryn, likely has not noticed the change. Though she didn't blame her sister for fancying the handsome Storm Aurora, Aelwyn herself prefers the gruff gold elf Loindyl Elerial of the many tattoos. Loindyl, however, is too old to attend lessons at the school and likely is not aware of her existence. He hadn't even made an appearance at the Ordaining Ceremony feast, but that was probably because Echo had not bothered to show up either. The only time he made public appearances was when she was around. Aelwyn may not be very happy with her sister, and would never have admitted it to anyone, but if Illwyn ever came running back to her begging for forgiveness, Aelwyn would do so gladly. It is Echo she hates with a passion so deep it scares her. Echo, with her ethereal grace and milky skin and leafy, viney green mane of hair that Aelwyn so wanted to hate but was instead terribly jealous of, turned heads. No one could keep their eyes off of her as she pranced by, her unearthly and yet earthy beauty had flaunted itself since Echo was an infant. Years ago, overcome with envy, Aelwyn had chopped off Echo's waist-length hair at the shoulders in a fit of rage. She had been sure that this would teach her a lesson in humility, but Echo had not even gotten angry. She had merely laughed, dunked her head in the river, and climbed with Illwyn to the very tops of the trees, prompting her hair to grow back by the next morning. That evening Aelwyn did something that embarrassed her so deeply she was prone to tearing up whenever she thought of it. She had tranced with her head in a bucket of soil that night and tied the stolen leafy hair to her own, hoping that it might take root. Instead she had awoken in the morning with dead leaves in her hair and a crook in her neck. These days Aelwyn spends most of her time studying for school (she is an excellent student and smart as a whip) and practising the art of deception. She has learned to become practically invisible, and her latest accomplishment was petty theft. Although she has many targets, her goal is to take everything that Echo owns and keep it for herself. However, Echo does not appear to keep any of her possessions at either Sequoia's or Amras' houses, and for some reason Aelwyn has never been able to get in to Anastasia Aurora's house. She knows where it is - she can even see it - but no entranceway makes itself visible to her no matter how closely she looks. Relations * Mother Carawyn Galadryn * Father Elgalote Galadryn * Sister Illwyn Galadryn * Grandfather Alaterial Galadryn * Grandmother Inglor Galadryn * Aunt Dolchena Müellen * Uncle Voltaril Müellen * Aunt Eamane Aurora * Uncle Galdor Aurora * Cousin Eresse Aurora * Cousin Franco Müellen * Cousin Ques'ira Müellen Category:Moon Elves Category:Elves Category:NPCs Category:Rogues Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme Category:Baby Boomers